Proper
by maimeya
Summary: Kakuzu was bored and started nagging Hidan to dress properly.


Just something I thought when hearing some comments on how Hidan wore his head protector..

rating : T (this is really my first time writing something with cuss words in it, i felt so bad ; _ ; )

summary : Kakuzu was bored and started nagging Hidan to dress properly.

disclaimer : don't own Naruto or any other amazing characters in it- all of them belong to one Masashi Kishimoto.

there might be some fatal grammatical errors in it, seeing as English is not my first language- I'm truly very sorry.

but do enjoy! ; )

* * *

**Proper**

"Put your head protector properly."

Hidan glared. "Aah?"

Hidan found himself jumping slightly when Kakuzu slapped the small of his back. The way their table shook just showed how much force had been used.

It was just their usual banter, held within their time tailing their target for the mission; but this time Kakuzu might have been so bored with the way their target stayed in one place without doing anything _for so long _that he started to grumble before Hidan did.

"Put it on properly."

Seething, Hidan sent another heartfelt glare towards Kakuzu.

"What is improper about this?" He grumbled in a whisper, actually remembering where they were, laying one of his slim fingers on the head protector.

"There's nothing wrong about it-" Kakuzu sighed,

"Only with the way you wore it."

Hidan looked affronted for a second, but just as quickly, he smirked smugly.

"Sometimes I forgot that you're such an old fuck."

Narrowing his eyes into dangerous slits, Kakuzu held his anger before he smacked the insolent boy through the wall. "Yeah? And what do you mean by that?"

"This," Hidan actually looked kind of proud while he made such a show of gesturing to himself,

"is a fashion statement."

Kakuzu blinked.

"And what is that, exactly?"

For a moment that young, handsome face slipped into confusion; but then he made a small 'humph' and flashed a smug smile. "It's what _young _people do. It's proper in its own way."

Irked beyond compare, Kakuzu was about to retort when he saw their target moving out from the bar they were seated for _who-knows-how-long_.

"Yeah, yeah- let's go." he spoke casually, walking away before Hidan had any chance to answer.

* * *

Soon they were out on the street, chasing their target in silence- with occasional whine from Hidan, like usual. Farther and farther they went; until Kakuzu realized that their target may be coming home, to one of the hidden villages. He stopped abruptly.

Making Hidan stepped flush onto him.

"Fuck- Kakuzu what are you doing?"

Kakuzu was already rummaging the inside of his cloak, slowly taking away some bundles of black cloth.

"Preparing ourselves."

"What for-"Hidan's loud voice were somewhat muffled by the cloth Kakuzu had thrown to his face.

"We need to change; the cloak is too noticeable."

"Huh? Why?"

Kakuzu's temple was starting to hurt because of Hidan's too many stupid questions.

"Hidan, don't you know where we are going? I think our target was getting back home, and as he _is _a ninja, like us, wherever it is the place he called home, there might be a chance that somebody would know who we are- we might attract some unwanted attention coming with our usual appearance." narrowing his eyes a little, Kakuzu watched Hidan slip himself into the cloth he'd gave him, which is another cloak; only without the glorious cloud symbols of Akatsuki on it. When Hidan left his cloak in his usual state, Kakuzu stepped nearer and zipped it all the way up.

"What the- Kakuzu, it's stuffy! And it's _unfashionable-_"

"I don't care about this fashion-thingy you're talking about, but if you left it just like that, as soon as some random people saw your head protector, we'll be chased out."

After that Hidan fell silent and begrudgingly followed Kakuzu, who had wore the same black cloak with hood covering most of his face.

"Tch- not only you're a senile old fuck, you're unfashionable as well.."

* * *

They found their target walking leisurely some kilometers before them, and successfully tailed him to his village without any sort of incidents; other than the time when Kakuzu back-slapped Hidan because his whine was becoming too loud.

When they tailed their target to the main marketplace, Hidan had shrieked with such a high-pitched voice that Kakuzu couldn't help looking back at him worriedly.

"Kakuzu they sell so many things! Oo, there's an accessory stall!"

"Look Hidan, we're here on a mission, don't-"

But as usual Hidan didn't care and just rushed to the stall, starting an amiable chatter unthinkingly. Annoyed but amused as well, Kakuzu glanced towards their target which were mingling in the crowd, and decided that they could spare a moment. With stiff motions, he stood behind Hidan who ooh'd and aah'd towards many sparkly rings and whatnot before him.

Once, Kakuzu looked up and his gaze was met by the kunoichi which tended the stall; and as soon as she sent a smile, he glanced away, some odd familiar feeling rising in the back of his mind.

Soon after, his gaze was blocked by a flock of young people, mostly girls which talked too loud. He looked at them one by one, the familiar feeling raised even higher this time. Then Hidan voiced his gratitude to the stall's attendant, tugged Kakuzu lightly by the sleeve, making his gaze turned to the younger man's neck;

And suddenly it clicked.

"You know Hidan, I think those fashion-thingy was good for you; and it rather suits you anyway, especially the way you wore your headband."

Astonished, Hidan looked at Kakuzu with wide, thankful eyes; if Kakuzu was not wrong, there may be even some traces of blush on his cheeks.

"Gee, thanks, 'Kuzu."

"Yeah, like you say, it was a proper thing to do anyway.."

For a proper impact, Kakuzu pointed to that flock of young people before them.

"For girls."

Hidan turned his eyes towards that flock slowly, brows furrowing; and before Hidan realized the meaning of his words, Kakuzu started to walk swiftly towards the general direction of their target. Soon enough, a voice full of rage could be heard.

"WHAT THE HELL- KAKUZU, ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A GIRL!?"

Kakuzu chuckled.

He was sure that he wouldn't be bored for the rest of the day.

* * *

I'm not sure whether I like this story or not.. hmm

but do R&R if you have time, please? Thanks!


End file.
